


Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)

by faeryn



Series: Tumblrfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'girl' clothes, Cas in Lingerie, Destiel - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mistaken Gender, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dean, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, bisexual!dean, cas in panties, crossdressing!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked by the wonderful <a href="gaymidnightreading.tumblr.com">gaymidnightreading</a> for a crossdressing!Cas fic, and this is the result. A gratuitous smut fest featuring Cas in lingerie and other traditionally feminine clothing, and Dean fucking loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrywallsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrywallsex/gifts).



> If you are looking for a trans!Cas fic, this isn't it - sorry! Wanted to make that clear before people start reading, because I know it's horrible to expect one thing and not get it. This is just Cas crossdressing and looking fabulous at it, and Dean being completely cool with it. 
> 
> Title is taken from one of my favourite Garbage songs, that always makes me think of Castiel for some reason xD

Clubs weren’t usually Dean’s scene, he much preferred a dive bar with cheap booze and some jukebox playing classic rock; somewhere he could meet someone and talk his way into their pants. But every now and again he craved the thud of the bass through his veins, the press of bodies on all sides and the sickly sweetness of overpriced shots, which somehow always led him to some dive club instead of some dive bar. 

Well, that and seeing a hot chick at the front of the queue, of course.

It had taken Dean longer than he’d like to admit to charm the bouncer into believing he should jump the line, by which time the girl he had noticed was already long gone, disappearing into the crowd of heated bodies like a puff of smoke. It didn’t matter, Dean had her look etched into his brain; short dark curls surrounding cherry lips and framing baby blues that made his heart thrum a staccato against his ribs, weirdly out of time with the bass of the dance music blasting from the DJ booth. 

It took him a little while to find her again, a couple of beers and shots later in fact, and then he was amazed he could have missed her at all. She’d clambered up onto one of the small dance platforms that surrounded the place with a red haired girl and they were dancing away, his blue-eyed Aphrodite swirling her tongue seductively around a lollipop that matched the color of her lipstick. Dean groaned, the sound lost behind the music, and felt his heart leap again as her eyes met his, flashing with interest as she gyrated on the platform. 

Dean drank in the sight; thigh high leather boots that looked expensive not tacky and a short, pleated skirt that flicked out as she moved her hips revealing the tell-tale clasps of a garter belt that disappeared into the boots, no doubt holding up stockings within. She had her back to him so all he could see was the bare, tan skin of her back as her sparkly black top dipped low, low, low, almost to her waist and Dean realized with a start that there was no way she could wear a bra with that getup. He felt the pull of arousal low in his belly and gave her the Smolder from across the room, feeling triumphant when she winked at him and leaned down to get two guys to help her drop elegantly from the platform. 

He waited patiently for her to weave across the room to him; he was in a reasonably nice area with a little room to move just off the edge of the main dance floor and was reluctant to give the space up if he could avoid it. The fact that it was dimly lit and not too far from the bar helped a lot, too. Sure enough, she melted into the foreground between two other girls within moments, her hips swaying seductively as she walked in the six inch stiletto heels of her boots like they were the most comfortable thing she owned. To his surprise, with the heels on she was just a little taller than him, and he swallowed reflexively - he didn’t usually go for girls taller than him, but then he didn’t usually spend his whole evening looking for one specific girl either. 

She didn’t wait for him to speak, just gave him a wicked grin and placed one arm over his shoulder, holding the candy between her teeth and pressing the other hand to his hip to begin them swaying together to the beat of the music. Once he’d got the idea and curled one arm around her, the other resting on her waist, she released his hip and lifted her hand to pull the lollipop from between her lips and swirling her tongue around it again, her eyes locked on to his throughout the whole movement. He felt his dick twitch in his jeans and was glad he’d decided to wear the comfortable ones instead of the skinny ones that made his ass look fantastic. Popping an awkward boner was bad enough without having it trapped inside too tight denim, after all. 

Dean couldn’t help but grin at her and pull her just a little bit closer so their bodies were pressed fully together as they swayed and she grinned right back and sucked the candy into her mouth again. 

“Can I get a taste?” Dean murmured, leaning forward to speak into her ear and then pulling back to see her response. Those baby blues darkened ever so slightly and she tugged the candy from her mouth before leaning in and capturing his mouth with hers. 

Dean let her lead the kiss, opening receptively to the tentative touch of her tongue to his lips and letting her cherry flavored tongue tangle with his own, spreading the taste throughout his mouth and sparking all kinds of desire in him. He knew he was getting hard in his pants and damn, it had been a long time since someone had made him react this fast, let alone react to just a kiss. He was breathless as she drew back and popped the candy back into her mouth, swirling it with the tips of her fingers. He noticed her fingernails were painted the same colour as her lipstick, too, but was surprised to see them cut neatly short. It didn’t ruin the image, though, and he found himself wanting to lick and nip at the pads of her fingers, to suck them into his mouth and see if they tasted like cherry, too. 

The woman continued her sensual grind against him and he pulled her in so he could kiss her throat and jaw, nuzzling up behind her ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth before pulling away with the graze of his teeth. This was rewarded with a quiet gasp and he felt a shudder run through her body. He repeated the action and earned a rumbling groan, barely audible over the music but he felt it vibrate through her where she was pressed against his chest. 

“Should we take this somewhere a little more private?” Dean asked with a suggestive leer and she smiled, tilting her head curiously and motioning for him to lead the way. She turned to wave at the redhead, who was eyeing them from the other side of the room but trying to pretend she wasn’t, to show she was safe - or at least, to show who she was leaving with in case anything bad happened - and let Dean take her hand, leading her down some stairs and out the rear entrance of the club.

His ears rang as they stepped into the cool night air, just the right side of comfortable, and Dean was about to turn and ask her for her name when he found himself being pushed back against the wall. His tastebuds exploded with cherry once again as she licked into his mouth, pressing him hard against the wall with her body and kissing him thoroughly. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled into her mouth, eloquently. And then “holy shit.” His hips canted up of their own accord, desperately seeking friction now that he was fully hard and _aching_ for this woman. She gave a whispering chuckle against his lips and began to press kisses across his face and up his jaw, mirroring his earlier actions and leaving a trail of ruby red lipstick in her wake. “You’re beautiful,” he managed when his brain re-engaged, “so fuckin’ sexy, never seen a girl dance like that,” he babbled, tangling his hand in the short curls at the back of her neck and tilting his head so she had better access to his throat. It wasn’t until the kisses never came that he realised she’d frozen and then she was moving backwards looking alarmed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, suddenly afraid he’d done or said something inadvertently creepy to make her back off so quickly.

“I-“ she said, and something was strange, off, about her voice. “I’m not a _girl_ ,” she said, and the deep, rumbling timbre of her - _his_ \- voice added weight to the words. 

“Oh.” Dean frowned, perplexed by the fact that he was bothered by this. “Well I guess that changes things a little bit,” he said thoughtfully, then realized his mistake as the other guy’s face fell. “No! Not like that,” Dean reached out and drew him close again, curling an arm around his waist and kissing him again, smearing the lipstick even more and nipping at his lips until he opened up and let Dean’s tongue inside. 

“What did you mean then?” He said eventually, a little breathlessly when Dean finally pulled away. 

“Well, I just mean I usually bottom with guys, but I can top if you pref-“ his words were cut off by another fierce kiss and he banged his head back against the wall hard enough to see stars swim in his vision. He was going to have a bruise in the morning, but it was worth it. 

“I’m Dean, by the way,” Dean introduced himself as the guy pulled away, resuming his kissing down Dean’s throat. 

“Castiel,” came the rumbling reply from somewhere near his collarbone, “but you can call me Cas if you prefer.” 

“Alright Cas,” Dean leaned his head back against the wall and moaned, “d’you think we can move this somewhere more comfortable, and preferably with softer walls?” 

Before he knew it he was being dragged forward by one hand and led across the parking lot to an apartment building. Castiel fumbled in his purse for his keys and then shoved Dean through the door as soon as it was open before dragging him further into the apartment, discarding his purse somewhere along the way. 

“It’s my sister’s anyway,” he said when he saw Dean’s eyes track the small black bag’s unceremonious descent to the floor. “Now, I think you said something about bottoming?” 

Dean felt a growl rumble up out of his chest and he attacked Castiel’s lips again, managing to get his hands up under that _sinful_ black top and onto the smooth skin underneath. Sure, he’d felt his back while they were making out, but having his hands under the fabric instead of just where there was none felt more… intimate somehow. Castiel hummed into his mouth and pulled him closer, rubbing up against him so he could now feel the unmistakeable line of the other man’s erection against his pants. He pushed his hands down over Castiel’s ass and gave it a cheeky squeeze before going down further and the sliding back up under the pleated fabric of the skirt. A thrill ran through him as he felt the familiar soft edges of lace covering the smooth, plump skin and Cas made a delicious noise and began to back Dean towards the bed in the middle of the room. 

“Fuck Cas, you’re so hot,” Dean groaned as his knees hit the mattress and Castiel pushed him back until he fell, bouncing, onto it. Then he took two steps back out of Dean’s reach and just looked at him, eyes dark with lust and raking over every inch of Dean’s body so he felt like he was already naked. A sly smirk crossed Castiel’s face and he tilted his head in a strangely birdlike manner. 

“You said you liked my dancing, why don’t I give you a show?” He purred and began to sway to an internal beat, closing his eyes and running one hand up into his own hair. 

Dean felt his mouth go dry at the sight before him, this gorgeous, hot as all get out guy, dancing in the middle of this room in six inch fucking _heels_ with a skirt that was lifting at the front, evidence of the other man’s own arousal. Dean groaned and palmed himself through his jeans, unwilling to remove any clothing until he’d been told he could but unable to keep from adding a little to the pleasure he was getting from watching Castiel gyrating in front of him. Damn but that man could do truly _wicked_ things with his hips, and the thigh muscle that had to be required to dip himself all the way to the ground and then slowly rise up again _in heels_ without falling over had to be astronomical. Dean wasn’t sure he was ever going to get over tonight, Castiel may have just ruined him for all other men. 

After a little show, Cas halted and ran one hand down his body to the top of his thigh high boot, catching the zip between two delicately painted nails and pulling it down slowly, bending with it until he reached the bottom and then standing up again, giving Dean a wink in the process. Dean shut his mouth, which had fallen open at the display of flexibility in front of him, and hoped like hell he wasn’t drooling. Castiel did the other boot in much the same way, letting the soft leather fall away from his calves as he did so, and then stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Dean couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of the baby pink stockings held up by garters in a slightly darker, contrasting pink.

“Holy shit Cas,” he said, breathily as Castiel ramped up the swaying again, turning to face away from Dean and wiggling his ass playfully so the skirt flicked from side to side and revealed the lacy trim on the bottom of the garter belt. He stretched languidly, lifting his arms over his head and letting his top ride up as he shook his hips then in one smooth, fluid movement that almost had Dean’s jaw dropping again, he lifted the glittery black top up and over his head, dropping it on the floor beside him. 

Turning around, Cas stepped forward again, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his skirt and winking seductively as he ran his wet, pink tongue over the remains of the lipstick on his mouth and climbed nimbly on to the bed where Dean was lying back, idling palming himself and watching the show. Castiel straddled him in a moment, pulling Dean’s hand from his crotch and placing it firmly on his own backside before leaning down to kiss Dean again. Once he was satisfied with their make-out session, Cas began to rock oh so gently in Dean’s lap, giving him enough friction to remind him of his erection but not enough to actually get him off. 

For his part, Dean kneaded Castiel’s ass cheeks eagerly, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of the garters and up under the lace trim of the panties beneath, stroking the soft, smooth skin and spreading Cas wide, half wishing he hadn’t already asked to bottom purely because the sound Cas made into his mouth when he dragged one tentative finger down the seam between his cheeks, not even brushing the tight puckered ring of muscle lower down, was like an angel’s breath itself and Dean desperately wanted to hear more of it. He let Castiel rock in his lap, wishing for more friction but also loving the fact that there was no way he was going to come like this, wanting it never to end. Already he was dreading tomorrow morning’s awkwardness and the subsequent walk of shame, completely sucked in by this man’s addictive mouth and body. 

So close Dean was amazed he had ever mistaken Cas for a girl; running his hands over the hard muscle of the other man’s back, kissing his square jaw and feeling the Adam’s apple on his throat under his tongue, the hard planes of Cas’ stomach and chest. Even though Castiel was clean shaven and had obviously shaved and moisturised before applying his makeup, which in fairness to Dean was expertly done, there was no mistaking the subtle catch of coarse hair against his own short stubble and if Dean had been thinking more clearly he might have been wondering why he didn’t notice all these things before. As it was, his thoughts were quickly overtaken with Castiel’s body, his outfit, his kisses and the way he ground down in Dean’s lap, gasping his pleasure into Dean’s mouth, his hair, the crook of his neck, leaving smears of lipstick and foundation everywhere. 

All too soon Castiel grew bored with making out and dry humping like horny teenagers and pulled back, tugging on Dean’s shirt until the man let him lift it over his head before tossing it in the vague direction of his own discarded clothing and beginning to trail wet kisses, heavy on the tongue, and light nips down Dean’s chest. He stopped to swirl his tongue over each of Dean’s nipples, making the man groan and tangle his fingers in Cas’ hair as he traveled ever southward before undoing the button on his jeans with his teeth.

“Jesus fuck,” Dean swore, watching Cas take the zipper in his teeth and pull it down painfully slowly, blue eyes locked on his own through thick lashes darkened with mascara. Dean had never seen a guy wearing makeup who looked so fucking _good_ before, and Castiel wasn’t exactly the first guy wearing makeup he’d ever gone home with. Did he do that shit himself or did the sister he mentioned do it for him? No time to think about that right now because Cas has his fly open and is nuzzling at his aching cock through the soft fabric of his boxers, tongue lashing out of his mouth every so often to lap at the rapidly spreading damp patch at the head. Dean let his head fall back against the pillow with a groan, running his fingers through the dark curls encouragingly as Castiel mouthed at his dick and pressed his thumbs into Dean’s upper thighs. Somehow the pleasure pain of those pressure points kept him both grounded and yet so, so aroused, and he knew this was only the beginning. 

“You are incredible, Dean,” Cas mumbled and Dean whimpered as the sound vibrated through his body. Castiel tugged on his jeans and brought them down before drawing back off the bed and pulling on the zipper at the side of the skirt, his own erection lifting the front far more than it had been during his strip-tease. Dean was glad to see Cas was enjoying this as much as he was, and he couldn’t help but gasp at the gorgeous satin and lace ensemble Cas wore underneath the pretty pleated skirt. 

“You look fucking beautiful,” he said breathily, eyes raking over Castiel’s body and the line of his dick trapped in the panties. 

Cas chuckled and fluttered his eyelashes demurely before crawling back onto the bed and covering Dean’s body with his own. When he was barely touching Dean’s lips he smiled and pulled back a little. “You sure know how to compliment a guy,” he answered before licking his lips, his tongue bridging the barely-there gap between them and stroking Dean’s lips too. Dean opened for him intuitively and Castiel happily obliged him in yet another make-out session, this time with their bare chests pressed together and their hard-ons trapped beside one another, twitching every now and again in pleasure when one of them moved. 

Again Castiel broke the kiss and Dean’s heart fluttered in anticipation, wanting to spend more time kissing but also thinking about Castiel’s hands trailing down his body and his thumbs hooking into his boxers. His breath caught in his throat as Cas pulled them down his legs and threw them in the vague direction of everything else before dispensing entirely with the teasing and foreplay and just swallowing Dean down with no more warning than a sharp intake of breath. Once his nose was buried in the short hairs at the base of Dean’s cock he blew his held breath out through his nose and inhaled again deeply, exhaling with a wanton moan that made Dean’s dick pulse inside his mouth. 

“Cas, man, you keep this up and I’m gonna blow before you even get your cock in me, y’hear me?” Dean groaned, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back the tide of pleasure that was building inside him. He looked back down just in time to catch Castiel’s wicked look as he began to bob his head slowly, rising up to swirl his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock in the same provocative way he had been sucking on the lollipop earlier, the same candy that had been lost somewhere between the back entrance of the club and the door to Castiel’s home. Dean hoped faintly that he wouldn’t find it stuck to his ass in the morning. 

Thankfully Cas only kept it up for a short while, enough to tease Dean but not really bring him to the edge, before he leaned down and grabbed something from under his bed. 

“Oh thank god,” Dean said to the ceiling as Castiel flicked open the lid of the lube bottle and liberally coated his fingers in the cool gel, warming it in his hand before sliding one finger down Dean’s perineum and circling his hole tentatively. “Dude, I’m not fucking fragile, get in there already,” Dean growled, pushing against the headboard and trying to impale himself on Castiel’s finger. 

Cas just pulled away and teased him a little longer before wiggling a finger inside. Dean moaned loudly in appreciation and Cas couldn’t help kissing the inside of his thigh gratefully; if there was one thing Castiel adored above all else it was a vocal lover, someone who would always let him know if what he was doing was right or wrong. He wanted to make Dean _scream_ for him. To that end, he worked his finger in and out of Dean’s hole as the man’s breathing amped up until he was panting, grasping the top of the headboard staring down at when he lay between his legs, catlike in his repose but for the one hand working furiously. He added another finger and Dean cried out again, rocking against Castiel’s knuckles and fucking himself on Cas’ fingers. Dean was hot and tight inside, muscles clenching and twitching around his fingers and Cas thumbed the head of his own cock through the satin front of his panties with his free hand just enough to keep the unbearable ache of wanting to be inside Dean at bay. 

He managed to work in a third finger before Dean grew frustrated at his slow pace and began pushing back against his hand in earnest, fucking himself gleefully on Cas’ thick fingers and making all of the _best_ kind of noises, alternately begging and demanding Cas fuck him. When Cas slid in a fourth digit he went wild, the burn and stretch exactly what he wanted, and Cas had to pinch the base of his own cock tightly at the sight before him, this gorgeous man in his bed fucking himself on his fingers and hollering for him to put his damn cock in already. He curled his fingers and finally, _finally_ Dean screamed as the fingers inside him brushed his prostate and nearly made him come. Dean calmed down a little bit after that while Cas gently massaged his prostate every so often, drawing out of him more of those lust filled cries that got his heart hammering and his blood rushing in his ears. 

Soon enough it was too much for him to bear and he grabbed a condom from the stash under his bed, lying back and lifting his legs in the air so Dean could see him as he slid the pink satin and lace panties from his body, carefully unhooking the garters and reattaching them before discarding the tiny piece of fabric and leaving his legs up in the air while Dean goggled at him from the other end of the bed, slowly catching his breath as he gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles were white.

“See something you like, Dean?” He asked huskily, turning on the bedroom eyes and gazing at him darkly around his own legs.

“Dude, are you wearing a _plug_?” 

Of course, it hadn’t escaped Dean’s notice that underneath the baby pink stockings, dark pink garter belt and panties Castiel was wearing a vibrant hot pink anal plug that stuck out against the paler skin of his ass. He wiggled his butt a little playfully and reached back behind himself before tossing a small plastic object at Dean’s head. The man caught it instinctively and frowned before realising there was a button on the little box. Curious, he pushed it and Cas gasped as the plug inside his ass began to vibrate at a slow, steady pace. Dean grinned wickedly as Castiel sat up, spreading his legs to give Dean a great view and grinding back down against the bed to push the plug deeper inside himself. 

“P-please, Dean,” he moaned, running his hands all over his own body as he felt the vibrations thrum through him. It was even better than it had been back at the club when the music was making the plug vibrate to the beat. 

“You want me to amp it up?” Dean asked him, his voice deep and gravelly with unrestrained lust. 

“ _Yes_.” Castiel was losing his mind, grinding down on the bed wantonly and Dean obliged him, flicking the button again and watching Castiel’s mouth drop open in an O as he rocked his hips, shaking the bed. Now it was Dean’s turn to grab his dick tightly, watching this gorgeous man so turned on was almost more than he could bear. 

“I’m not gonna give you any more ‘till you fuck me,” Dean threatened, feeling like he’d spent too much time empty already and Cas was quick to swipe up the condom again, hastily tearing open the wrapper and rolling it down his own length before smearing it liberally with lube and adding a little more to Dean’s already dripping hole. 

He slid home with little ceremony, Dean no stranger to having things inside his ass and having been liberally prepared. They both let out loud moans as he bottomed out, Castiel stopping to take some time to control himself, with the plug still buzzing away in his own ass and now the feeling of being fully enveloped in Dean’s, he wasn’t sure how long he would last. Dean keened quietly, an unmanly noise he would never admit to making, and rocked slightly, willing Castiel to fuck him and desperate to feel the other man’s cock on his prostate. Cas just sat back on his heels and gave Dean a wicked look, daring him to do more and Dean was only too happy to oblige. 

Dean waited to let Castiel get into a comfortable, sturdy position and then began fucking himself on Cas’ dick with even more enthusiasm than he’d had for his fingers. Moans and grunts filled the room as well as the creaking of the bed and the occasional slam of the headboard against the wall. Not for the first time, Cas was glad he’d placed his bed against the outside wall of his apartment and not one that backed onto another room in the building. Although he knew there was no way nobody was hearing them, considering how loud Dean was and how hard he was finding it to contain his own sounds of pleasure. 

When Dean could feel himself getting close to the edge, nailing his prostate with Cas’ cock and occasionally slowing to a grind so he could fist himself loosely and spread his pre-come all over himself, he grabbed the remote from the fold in the blanket where it had fallen and clicked it up again another notch, then another when Cas yelled and grabbed his hips, slamming into him hard as the vibrations inside him reached fever pitch. Dean knew it was all over and he grabbed his cock, giving it one, two, three strokes before he came with a shout, painting his chest and Cas’ with hot stripes of come as Cas leaned over to get a better angle. He gave the remote one last click, bringing it to its highest setting, and then Cas was spilling inside him with an almost pained groan, thrusting a few more times as he worked himself through his orgasm then going boneless and slumping forward with his forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

They lay there a while, Castiel softening inside Dean and then pulling out before he slipped out, as they caught their breath and felt their sweat and Dean’s come cooling on their skin. Castiel knotted and discarded the condom in the trash bin beside his bed and then climbed off the bed on shaky legs and into the adjoining bathroom, returning moments later with a warm, damp cloth and a dry towel, as well as a newly washed butt plug which he dropped unceremoniously in the drawer of his nightstand. He cleaned Dean up, unable to resist leaning down and licking up a splatter of semen that had landed on the man’s clavicle. Dean shuddered at the warmth of Cas’ tongue and the knowledge of what he was doing, and hummed happily at the drag of the cloth over his skin. 

Cas dropped the cloth and the towel on the floor and shuffled Dean around, pulling back the bedcovers and sliding in beside him, dragging it up until it covered them both. Then, he settled down in Dean’s arms and tangled their legs together, his still clad in soft, silken stockings. 

“That was…” 

“…Awesome.” Dean finished his sentence for him, and Cas hummed an acknowledgement, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck and nuzzling his jaw. 

There was a long, comfortable silence and Castiel thought Dean might have fallen asleep until the man spoke again.

“I gotta ask, if it’s not too weird, d’you dress in chick’s clothing often or is it just a kinky thing you do?” Dean’s voice sounded sleepily apprehensive, as if he wasn’t sure he should ask but was too tired to think about the consequences. 

Cas yawned against his neck and shuffled a little, tucking his hand into a comfortable position on Dean’s other shoulder. “They’re not chick’s clothing, they’re mine. And yes, I do it often when I go out. Not day to day, but I like to look pretty too. Just because I’m a guy doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to.” He leaned up on his elbow and caught Dean’s eyes, half letting him know he wasn’t uncomfortable with the topic of discussion and half just wanting to gaze into those candy apple green eyes some more. “Besides, I look hot.”

Dean chuckled and leaned up to kiss him with more tenderness than a casual hookup usually got or gave. “You sure do, the hottest.” He seemed to think for a moment longer. “You’ve probably ruined me for all other guys now though, you’ve set a bar too high for them to reach,” he gave a low chuckle. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to get dressed up and go clubbing more often,” Cas replied with another of his wicked grins, before leaning down to kiss the grin from Dean’s face.

They fell asleep tangled together, pressing lazy kisses to whatever part of each other they could reach and wishing like hell morning would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. if anyone wants to make art for this fic, be my guest. Like cause. There isn't enough sexy SPN guys in panties art floating around. Nope. Hardly any in fact. >.> *cough*
> 
> You can find me easily on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) Come talk to me, I don't bite and I often reward nice people with fics like this ;)


End file.
